You got something different, had me so addicted from the start
by LukeCastellanDeservesBetter
Summary: - Ça te semble un peu précipité si je te demande de venir chez moi ? offrit le garçon. Jace avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Il avait rencontré par mal de personnes directes dans sa vie, mais jamais à ce point. Il sentit la main du blond tapoter son dos et après quelques minutes de pure torture, il finit par retrouver ses esprits. [minor Saphael]
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur ce ship depuis que j'ai lu le cinquième tome de The Mortal Instruments, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi. Du coup, j'ai fait un tour sur Tumblr et j'ai cherché des prompts. J'ai finalement trouvé celui-ci : "First day at a new job and oh fuck my boss is the person I drunkenly hooked up with last weekend/night" sur le tumblr "nerds-are-cool"._

 _Pour le titre de cette fic, j'ai fait comme d'habitude, j'ai cherché des lyrics de chansons et cette fois c'est tombé sur Jason Derulo et la chanson "Vertigo" !_

 _Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres il y a aura, j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au troisième du coup ça me laisse trois semaines pour écrire le quatrième, ça devrait aller._

 _Maintenant, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins (c'te expression de vieux XD) : Je sais que ce ship est détesté par un large nombre de lecteurs/viewers du coup si vous ne l'aimez pas, merci de passer votre chemin plutôt que de laisser un commentaire haineux !_

 _Je ne sais même pas si des gens vont le lire, si c'est le cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D_

 _Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :) Ils sont l'oeuvre de Cassandra Clare._

* * *

Jace venait de poser son verre sur le bar lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'un danseur. Un grand blond à la silhouette longiligne, qui lui lança un petite sourire en se rapprochant de lui. En temps normal, il l'aurait bien repoussé mais avec tous les shots qu'il avait pris il n'avait pas les mêmes barrières qu'en temps normal. Le garçon se posta devant lui avant de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille un "je t'offre un verre ?" Qui fit frissonner Jace. Il acquiesça sans réfléchir. Le danseur commanda alors quelque chose que Jace ne parvint pas à entendre. Il s'assit ensuite sur le tabouret à côté du sien et se tourna totalement face à son interlocuteur. Jace pris le temps de l'observer d'un peu plus près. Il avait des cheveux blond plutôt court et quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux qui semblait d'un noir profond, mais peut être était-ce une illusion à cause de l'éclairage du club ? Ce qui capta immédiatement l'attention de Jace fut son sourire si radieu qu'il devait en faire tomber plus d'un.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. T'es nouveau ? Demanda l'inconnu.

\- Je viens d'emménager, répondit Jace avec un petit sourire.

\- Ça explique tout… murmura le garçon pensif. Que viens-tu faire dans une boîte de nuit comme celle-ci ?

\- La même chose que toi, je suppose. Me détendre et profiter de ma soirée.

Le garçon acquiesça, son petit rictus ne cessait de s'agrandir à mesure qu'ils parlaient.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'un mec comme toi n'a pas de petite amie qui l'attend patiemment à la maison ?

Jace lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Justement, s'il était venu ici c'était aussi pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et son ex. Pourquoi avait-il perdu tant d'années avec Clary ? Il ne la supportait plus. S'il avait décidé de déménager c'était pour recommencer sa vie à zéro. Bien sûr, Alec et Max, ses frères allaient lui manquer, Isabelle aussi, mais il avait besoin de partir, de s'éloigner de sa zone de confort.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha l'inconnu. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Jace avec un sourire forcé. Je suis juste… inquiet... Je suis parti un peu à l'arrache de chez moi. Quant à ta question, je suis au regret de t'avouer que si, je suis célibataire.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Le barman posa deux verres devant eux et l'inconnu bu la moitié du sien avant de le reposer.

\- Donc, si tu es ici, ce n'est pas uniquement dans le but de passer ta soirée à boire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, répondit Jace incertain.

Il attrapa son verre et prit quelques gorgées, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait mais le mélange était un des meilleurs qu'il ait goûté.

\- Ça te semble un peu précipité si je te demande de venir chez moi ? offrit le garçon.

Jace avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Il avait rencontré par mal de personnes directes dans sa vie, mais jamais à ce point. Il sentit la main du blond tapoter son dos et après quelques minutes de pure torture, il finit par retrouver ses esprits. Il essuya des larmes qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur. Le garçon se retenait de rire, ça se voyait. Jace lui lança un regard noir mais son seul effet fût de le faire rire. Ce son sonna comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Jace ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre de perdre ses moyens devant quelqu'un mais, là, cet homme était déstabilisant. Il plongea son regard dans celui du garçon et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, l'inconnu s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula doucement, laissant le temps à Jace de réagir et cette fois, ce fut Jace qui l'embrassa, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à approfondir leur baiser, l'inconnu posa une main sur son torse et le stoppa. Jace ouvrit les yeux et regarda le garçon perplexe. Le blond se leva d'un bond et attrapa Jace par la main, il le tira en dehors de la boîte de nuit, n'hésitant pas à pousser les danseurs qui le gênaient sur son passage. Jace fronça les sourcils mais se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur.

\- T'habites loin ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, juste à côté, répondit le garçon en se tournant vers lui.

Il se pencha vers Jace et l'embrassa avec fougue. Jace le repoussa pour reprendre son souffle et sourit devant l'air envieux qu'affichait l'inconnu. Le blond sembla retrouver ses esprits et le reprit par la main pour l'entraîner dans une suite de petites rues. En temps normal, Jace aurait refusé de le suivre, mais en à ce moment-même il ne pensait à rien, hormis aux lèvres du garçon qu'il souhaitait s'approprier encore et encore. Ils finirent par arriver en bas d'un appartement plutôt moderne et franchirent une suite de portes en verres. Jace admira l'architecture bouche-bée, c'était différent de la chambre de bonne qu'il s'était trouvé en ville. Cet homme était définitivement blindé de tune. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au septième étage et le garçon se précipita jusqu'à la porte de chez lui. Il la déverrouilla à une vitesse inquiétante et l'ouvrit en grand. Jace entra timidement dans la pièce sous le regard amusé du garçon.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, répondit-il en admirant les lieux.

Jace se retourna vers le garçon qui, d'un rapide mouvement se débarrassa de son t-shirt. Il lança un petit sourire à Jace qui déglutit nerveusement, puis, il s'approcha de lui et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Jace arrêta de respirer en sentant les doigts froids du garçon frôler sa peau. Enfin, il abaissa son jean et l'aida à retirer son haut. Jace se sentait mal à l'aise devant lui. C'est pourquoi il tenta de l'imiter timidement, cependant, lorsqu'il approcha ses mains du garçon, il l'arrêta et le repoussa. Jace s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi, lorsque l'inconnu le saisit par la taille et le plaqua contre le mur. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jace de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'il s'attaqua à son cou. Le plus petit ne pu retenir les gémissements qui franchirent ses lèvres, d'habitude c'était à lui de prendre le dessus, ne pas avoir à réfléchir et se laisser faire, était beaucoup plus excitant. Il décida de s'abandonner totalement au garçon, chose que son partenaire compris rapidement et dont il profita grandement. Il mena Jace jusqu'à sa chambre et se chargea de le dévêtir entièrement. Un long moment s'écoula pendant lequel Jace n'enregistrait pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passait et des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Cependant, le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque le garçon entra en lui, il s'agrippa aux épaules de son partenaire et lâcha un énorme soupire de douleur. Le blond l'embrassa tendrement et essaya de le détendre en parsemant son corps de caresses. Jace finit par bouger doucement le bassin lorsqu'il se sentit prêt. Le garçon déposa alors un baiser sur son cou et commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient sous les gémissements de Jace.

* * *

Jace se réveilla à la sensation d'une main caressant sa joue. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la fatigue le fit changer d'avis. Y'avait pas à dire, cet homme était un dieu au lit !

\- Deuxième tour ? Demande une voix suave près de son oreille.

\- Déjà ? Grogna le blond. Je suis claqué.

Il entendit son partenaire rigoler avant de sentir une paire de lèvres se poser sur sa peau. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Lorsque Jace de réveilla pour la troisième fois, il grogna en sentant une énorme douleur se répandre dans le bas de son dos. Ils avaient probablement un peu trop forcé hier… non pas que cela déplaise à Jace, mais il avait oublié les dégâts que cela laisserait. Il se retourna doucement pour faire face à son partenaire. Quel était son nom déjà ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir, à moins qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit. Le garçon dormait paisiblement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses cheveux blonds qui en début de soirée était parfaitement coiffés n'étaient désormais plus qu'un champ bataille. De tous les plans d'un soir qu'il avait eu, il devait l'avouer, cet homme était le meilleur. Sa peau parsemée de marques en tout genre, bleus, suçons, griffures et même morsures en était bien la preuve. Jace ne souhaitait aucunement s'en aller mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Un plan d'un soir se résumait à une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, pas au commencement d'une longue histoire d'amour. Il avait eu sa nuit avec lui, il devait passer à autre chose. Jace baissa doucement la couverture et se leva. Les stores à moitié fermés laissaient entrer suffisamment de lumière dans la pièce pour qu'il puisse localiser ses affaires et les enfiler. Une fois complètement revêtu, il lança un dernier regard au blond. Il avait tellement envie de goûter à ses lèvres une dernière fois, mais à quoi bon ? Après il n'aurait peut-être plus envie de partir. Il soupira résigné et quitta l'appartement tête baissée. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait l'impression de commettre une énorme erreur. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre son réveil ? Lui parler un dernière fois ? Profiter de ce dernier week-end de liberté avant de reprendre son travail… il attendit quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, milles et une questions fusant dans sa tête. Finalement il décida de s'en aller. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de tel. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il regrettait d'avoir quitté les lieux. Au pire, il aurait l'opportunité de recommencer une aventure similaire à celle-ci d'ici quelques semaines. Puis, il ne connaissait pas du tout cet homme, il aurait pu être un psychopathe et l'assassiner dans son sommeil… Jace n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi en acceptant d'aller chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, voici le chapitre deux ! C'est celui que j'aime le moins sur les quatre chapitres que j'ai écrit, mais puisque j'ai avancé dans l'histoire je ne pouvais plus y faire grand chose. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Jamais de sa vie Jace n'avait couru aussi vite. Seulement, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une journée banale, comme les autres. Il devait se rendre à son premier jour de travail et à cause d'une coupure d'électricité dans la nuit, son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Heureusement pour lui, le blond ne s'était réveillé qu'une petite heure en retard. Il avait sauté le petit-déjeuner, s'était contenté de se brosser les dents et de se laver en vitesse avant de partir en costard.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive aujourd'hui ? Vraiment, il avait la poisse. Il n'avait même pas pu prendre de bus, ils étaient tous bondés. Au bout de longues minutes de course, il aperçu le bâtiment où il allait travailler pendant de nombreuses années et passa les portes automatiques au pas de course afin de se rendre à l'accueil.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda une brune à lunettes.

\- Jace Herondale, soupira le blond en reprenant son souffle. C'est mon premier jour ici, je travaille pour le journal L'Enclave. Je suis un peu en retard par contre…

La fille le regarda de haut en bas, un sourcil haussé. Elle semblait perplexe mais ne dit rien et commença à taper sur son ordinateur.

\- Votre responsable vous attend dans son bureau. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, il y a une réunion programmée à 9h45 avec toute l'équipe. Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant un badge. Le bureau de Mme Branwell se trouve au sixième étage, au bout du couloir de droite.

\- Merci ! S'exclama Jace en s'approchant des ascenseurs.

Il s'élança dans le couloir lorsque les portes de la machine commencèrent à s'ouvrir puis se stoppa devant la porte du bureau, remit correctement sa cravate et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer. Il avait fait mieux comme première impression. Jace inspira un grand coup et toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez, murmura une voix.

Jace s'exécuta et poussa la porte. Il se retrouva face à deux personnes, une femme, blonde, qui portait une tenue plutôt chic et un homme, probablement hispanic habillé en costard rouge.

\- Mr. Herondale ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Madame, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête. Je vous prie de m'excuser de mon retard, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Elle sembla le jauger et acquiesça.

\- Il me semblait avoir lu "ponctuel" sur votre CV, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Cela fit ricaner le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés. La blonde se leva élégamment et s'approcha de lui.

\- Lydia Branwell, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Voici Raphael Santiago, il travaillera à vos côtés.

Jace salua le garçon d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Vous arrivez juste à temps pour la réunion. J'ai bien cru que nous allions y aller sans vous. Bon, nous vous ferons visiter les locaux plus tard, pour le moment il y a plus important à faire, dit-elle.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau et se rendirent dans un grande pièce à l'opposé du bâtiment. Jace y fit la connaissance de Raj, Meliorn, Imogene, Maïa et Victor. Ils allaient travailler avec lui. Lorsque la réunion débuta, Jace alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Raphael, après tout, à compter d'aujourd'hui, ils allaient être amenés à bosser ensemble régulièrement.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Jace pour décrocher. Du coup il décida d'observer les personnes autour de lui, à commencer par Raphaël. L'hispanique avait lui aussi l'air de s'emmerder. Néanmoins lorsque Simon, (= esclave de la boîte) s'approcha de lui pour lui servir son café, il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le garçon rougit et Raphaël sourit. _Intéressant_ se dit Jace.

Simon tapota discrètement la poche de son pantalon où se trouvait probablement un portable et lui sourit. Raphaël acquiesça et après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil il se replongea dans les paroles de Lydia qui parlait des sujets qui allaient être abordés dans les jours à venir. Jace regarda ensuite Imogène, la femme la plus âgée à cette table, elle prenait des notes de toutes les choses dites et à côté d'elle, Meliorn faisait de même. Un peu plus loin, se trouvaient Raj et Victor, les deux hommes murmuraient à voix basse, ce qui ne semblait déranger personne. Maïa écrivait de temps à autre ce qui se disait mais au bout de quelques secondes releva la tête et croisa le regard du blond. Elle lui lança un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Lydia.

* * *

Jace s'était rapidement habitué au mode de travail de son collègue Raphael, ils partageaient un bureau et se répartissaient la paperasse. C'était quelqu'un de très sérieux, ponctuel et perfectionniste. Il arrivait toujours en avance au boulot et ne quittait son bureau qu'en temps de pause, contrairement au blond qui trouvait toujours une excuse pour flâner dans les couloirs. Non, il n'était pas du genre à bâcler son travail, il était très doué dans ce qu'il faisait et dès qu'il commençait à bosser, il était productif pendant une bonne heure ou deux, puis, avait besoin de faire une pause. Le blondinet avait intégré la boîte depuis maintenant une dizaine de jours et avait bien pris ses marques. Il avait fait la connaissance de tous les membres de son service. D'ailleurs il passait ses pauses avec Maïa et Simon (ce qui ajoutait forcément Raphael au lot), puis mangeait généralement avec le brun à lunettes et Raphael. Il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux là, ça ne faisait aucun doute ! Jace les avait déjà trouvé dans la réserve très proche l'un de l'autre sans raison, ainsi qu'une fois entrelacés dans leur bureau après que le plus jeune ait failli perdre son boulot à cause de leur patron, Mr. Verlac. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de cet homme et était heureux de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Il était décrit comme quelqu'un d'orgueilleux, d'imprévisible et de manipulateur. Mais, d'après les femmes du service, il était sublime et ressemblait à un ange.

* * *

Jace soupira en éteignant son ordinateur. La majorité des employés de la boîte était déjà parties, seulement, il n'avait pas trouvé d'inspiration pour l'article qu'il était chargé d'écrire depuis quelques jours. Il avait donc demandé de l'aide à Raphael qui avait accepté sans hésiter (le blond s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir retenu en milieu de semaine). Simon était resté avec eux, puisque apparemment Raphael les conduisait au boulot en moto tous les matins et le ramenait chez lui tous les soirs.

\- Merci encore, murmura Jace en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit l'hispanique en s'étirant.

\- Je te revaudrai ça, promit-il.

Raphael lui tapota l'épaule et attrapa son blouson de moto ainsi que son casque.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-il à Simon.

Le brun acquiesça et après avoir dit au revoir à Jace, il s'en alla avec Raphael. Le blond rassembla ses affaires et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloirs, tout était désert. Il referma les armoires du bureau à clef et éteignit la lumière. Après un bref regard sur sa montre, il grogna. Il était supposé aller faire des courses mais Lydia lui était tombée dessus ce matin et lui avait fait comprendre que s'il ne finissait pas son article en fin de journée, il pouvait dire au revoir à son boulot. Il décida de commander à manger ce soir et de remplir son frigo le lendemain. Il quitta son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. C'était étrange d'être le seul encore présent à cet étage, ça lui donnait envie de rouler sur sa chaise dans le couloir ou de faire une autre stupidité du genre pour en profiter. Néanmoins, il s'approcha des ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Soudain, il eut une idée, personne n'était là à cette heure-ci, il pouvait donc profiter de cet instant pour aller au dernier étage et admirer la vue panoramique.

Il se rendit donc tout en haut du bâtiment et sortit son portable pour faire quelques photos. Il en profita pour faire un selfie et l'envoyer à ses frères et sa sœur. Finalement, il reprit l'ascenseur et appuya sur le rez-de-chaussée. La machine s'arrêta quelques secondes après que les portes se soient fermées et s'ouvrit sur un homme vêtu comme tous les employés d'un costume. Jace releva la tête et arrêta brusquement de respirer en voyant le visage du travailleur. L'homme le regarda de haut en bas et entra dans l'ascenseur sans dire un mot. Jace sentit ses mains devenir moites. Pourquoi de toutes les entreprises Américaine avait-il choisi de travailler dans la même que lui ? Il regarda le blond qu'il avait rencontré en boîte de nuit à son arrivée en ville et fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'approcher des boutons et appuyer sur celui pour arrêter l'ascenseur. Jace avala difficilement sa salive et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut coupé par le garçon.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour mon ange, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Jace d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds platine fit ignora sa question et s'approcha de lui. En regardant son sourire et ses yeux bleus, Jace eut soudainement envie de se jeter sur lui. Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir (souvenir un peu flou, probablement à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait consommé ce soir là). Le garçon le regarda de haut en bas avant de se pencher vers lui. Jace sursauta en sentant sa respirations s'abattre sur sa peau.

\- Tes parents ne t'ont-ils pas enseigné le respect ?

\- Évite de les ramener dans cette discussion, murmura Jace en fronçant les sourcils.

\- D'abord tu t'enfuie comme un voleur puis tu manques de respect à supérieur, tu aurais bien besoin d'une correction, ricanna le garçon.

Jace haussa les sourcils perplexe, vu l'intonation qu'il avait pris en disant sa dernière phrase il lui faisait un sous-entendu. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque quelque chose fit tilt. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il venait de dire "ton supérieur".

\- Mon supérieur? s'offusqua le blond.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, voilà le chapitre 3, je viens à peine de finir le cinquième ça craint x)_

 _J'espère ne pas poster en retard..._

* * *

\- Sebastian Verlac.

Jace regarda l'homme en face de lui, perdu. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il s'agissait de son patron ? Il n'avait jamais rencontré le chef de la boîte et le directeur de son service n'était autre que Lydia Branwell.

\- Tu m'as vraiment déçu l'autre soir, murmura le garçon en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Jace recula de quelques pas mais se retrouva rapidement coincé contre le mur.

\- On s'amusait bien, soupira le blond en se penchant légèrement vers lui. Imagine ma déception en me réveillant et en constatant que le lit était vide, continua Sebastian en se rapprochant encore plus.

Jace posa une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de trop se coller à lui.

\- C'était un plan d'un soir, protesta le blond faiblement.

\- Vraiment ? Quel dommage, je m'habituerai bien à tes petits gémissements, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Jace le repoussa et s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton pour remettre l'ascenseur en marche. Le plus grand soupira avant de se retourner.

\- N'oublies pas que tu travailles pour moi, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Jace sentit son coeur s'emballer. Allait-il réellement lui faire du chantage ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda le blond en le dévisageant.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le regarder avec une expression totalement neutre. Le trajet semblait interminable. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, Sebastian sortit sans répondre. Il se retourna vers lui, lui lança un petit sourire et franchit les portes du bâtiment. Le blond resta cinq bonnes minutes sur place avant d'aller badger et de partir. Il rejoua leur conversation dans sa tête en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez lui. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un mais qui ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le blond sentit la panique l'envahir en apprenant qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau du grand patron de la boîte avec tous les écrits qu'il avait réalisé depuis son arrivée. Clairement ça sentait les emmerdes. Simon lui souhaita bonne chance et Raphaël lui tapota l'épaule avant de partir. Il avait l'impression de se rendre à son exécution. Tremblant, il alla jusqu'aux ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton pour monter. Les portes ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir et le garçon les franchit avec hésitation. Contrairement à la veille le trajet lui parut beaucoup plus rapide et ça ne faisait que le rapprocher de l'instant de souffrance à venir. Il déglutit en s'avançant vers la porte du supérieur de son supérieur et toqua timidement, avant d'entrer lorsqu'il en reçu l'ordre. La pièce était immense mais ne comportait qu'un vaste bureau et quelques armoires. Il s'avança avec méfiance vers le blond qui le jaugeait depuis son bureau.

\- Assieds-toi, lui dit-il en faisant un signe vers la chaise face à la sienne.

Jace obéit et dévisagea son interlocuteur. Un silence pesant prit place dans l'ensemble de la pièce, chose qui fit sourire Sebastian et qui rendit Jace encore plus mal à l'aise.

Au bout d'un moment le blond tendit une main et Jace lui passa les photocopies de ses écrits, faisant délibérément attention à éviter que leurs doigts se touchent.

S'ensuit un moment fortement désagréable pour Jace. Il resta silencieux en contemplant le visage angélique de Sebastian qui lisait les pages une à une avec une expression qui ne laissait rien paraître. Finalement, il reposa la dernière feuille et se tourna vers le blond

\- Tu étais fortement recommandé par Mr. Garroway, mes attentes étaient plutôt hautes et je dois avouer que tu me déçois, soupira le chef.

Jace baissa les yeux pour se retenir de les lever au ciel. Il ne l'aurait pas deviné.

\- En revanche, ton dernier article m'a agréablement surpris.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait écrit avec l'aide de Raphaël et c'était le seul que son patron avait apprécié.

\- Je ne l'ai pas écrit seul, avoua-t-il.

\- Je sais. Je reconnais certaines formulations de Mr. Santiago.

Jace était décontenancé. Que cherchait il à faire ? Il disait clairement que son travail était médiocre.

\- Tu sais, commença Sebastian d'une voix suave, l'Enclave est réputée, je ne tolérerais aucune erreur risquant de ternir cette renommée. Cependant tu viens d'arriver et puisque tout le monde à le droit à l'erreur, je vais t'offrir une seconde chance. Désormais tu m'apporteras tes articles avant de les donner aux correcteurs ou même à Lydia. Est-ce clair ?

Le blond acquiesça déboussolé.

\- Tu peux y aller, dit-il en lui tendant ses feuilles.

Jace les récupéra et se leva timidement. Il s'approcha de la porte et se retourna vers Sebastian qui le regardait avec attention. Hésitant, il quitta la pièce et retourna à son bureau. Il s'affala sur la chaise dépité et ne répondit même pas à Simon qui lui demandait comment il allait. Raphael s'assit sur son bureau et arqua un sourcil en le regardant, il attendait une réponse à sa question silencieuse.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas deux jours de plus ici, soupira le blond en rejetant sa tête en arrière de manière dramatique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? le questionna l'hispanique.

\- Il m'a fait comprendre que mes écrits étaient merdiques et que, si je voulais garder mon boulot, j'allais devoir faire mieux que ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il veut juste te pousser à faire ton maximum, le rassura Raphael.

\- En plus je vais devoir lui apporter mes articles un à un avant de les faire suivre à Lydia ou aux correcteurs.

A cette annonce, Raphael soupira, effectivement, ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Il veut peut-être voir comment tu réagis sous la pression, suggéra Simon avec un haussement d'épaules.

Jace se mordit la lèvre, pensif. Il doutait de cette hypothèse.

\- Dans tous les cas, ça ne durera pas éternellement. Il te lâchera au bout d'un mois maximum, déclara Raphael.

\- Si tu le dis, grogna le blond. Bon, on a quoi sur la liste ?

Son collègue alla chercher des feuilles sur son bureau et les regarda avec mépris.

\- Rien de bien intéressant. Y'a une exposition d'art moderne...

\- Et ? demanda le blond.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais me charger de l'autre article puisqu'il s'agit d'une marque de vêtements.

\- Sérieusement ? soupira Jace.

\- Tu n'y connais rien. Ils vendent majoritairement des costumes et des cravates.

\- Comme si je m'y connaissait en art moderne.

\- En art tu peux bidouiller, raconte n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas bien grave, les seules personnes qui liront cette articles seront perchées.

\- Tu oublies que Sebastian va le lire !

\- Sebastian ? demanda le brun aux lunettes.

\- Mr. Verlac si tu préfère, répondit Jace en levant les yeux au ciel.

Raphael prit une grande inspiration.

\- Écoute, il a beau être blindé de tune, il n'en a pas grand chose à cirer de ce type "d'art", dit-il en mimant les guillemets, il n'y verra que du feu. Tu devras y aller demain, ce sera la journée réservée aux journalistes. En attendant, tu peux avancer dans ton travail ?

\- Génial, grommela le garçon.

* * *

Comme prévu, le lendemain, Jace passa la moitié de la visite à hausser les sourcils en tentant de comprendre la démarche de l'artiste et l'autre à rigoler en découvrant des oeuvres qu'il trouvait des plus stupides. Sérieusement, un carré blanc sur un mur blanc ? Une bouteille de coca sous verre ? C'était du foutage de gueule. Cependant son petit rictus s'effaça brutalement lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un document World vierge. Comment pondre un article sur ça ?

Le blond tournait sur sa chaise depuis une dizaine de minutes en chantonnant la chanson "Cake by the Ocean" de DNCE mais il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un petit ricanement derrière lui. Il mit la chanson sur pause à la hâte et se retourna vers la personne qui avait fait irruption dans son bureau. Il faillit tomber dans sa chaise en croisant le regard de Sebastian Verlac. Son patron arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras.

\- C'est pour ce travail que je te paie ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'exclama le garçon.

Le plus grand s'approcha de son bureau et Jace se retourna vivement vers l'écran de son ordinateur, il n'avait pas écrit une seule ligne depuis tout à l'heure. Il sursauta lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur sa chaise et que le garçon s'avança pour lire par dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je dois écrire un article sur l'exposition d'art moderne qui vient d'ouvrir au musée Mac Val.

\- Où est ton article ? demanda le blond.

\- Juste ici.

Ok, s'il ne se faisait pas renvoyer sur le champs il avait de la chance.

\- Récapitulons, commença Sebastian dans un soupire. De un, tu écoutes et chantes de la musique sur ton temps de travail, de deux tu le fais au lieu d'écrire l'article que tu dois finir pour demain ?

Jace déglutit.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Dis-moi Jace… à quel point tiens-tu à ton boulot ?

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, il la referma et regarda son patron avec de gros yeux.

\- J'ai toléré ton manque de respect et j'ai accepté de te donner une seconde chance, non pas pour que tu te tournes les pouces au bureau mais pour que tu te mettes à travailler. Maintenant, si cette tâche est beaucoup trop difficile pour toi, tu ferais mieux de partir, histoire que je puisse engager quelqu'un de plus compétant pour ce job.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Lydia en entrant dans la pièce.

Jace implora Sebastian du regard de ne pas le virer maintenant.

\- Rien, affirma le chef en relâchant la prise qu'il avait sur la chaise du blond.

Jace fronça les sourcils, étonné.

\- Je disais juste à Mr. Herondale que j'aurai besoin de son article plus tôt que prévu pour y jeter un oeil, dit-il nonchalamment en s'approchant de la porte. N'oublie pas de me l'amener avant 18h à mon bureau.

Le blondinet acquiesça et se tourna vers Lydia qui le dévisageait.

\- Que faisait-il ici ? demanda-elle sèchement.

\- Ce qu'il vient de te dire.

Elle soupira, clairement elle n'y croyait pas, mais s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Jace avait fini par écrire une page sur cette exposition sans intérêt. Il l'avait lu à Raphael à plusieurs reprises et le garçon l'avait aidé à corriger ce qui lui semblait être mal formulé. Du coup, il s'approcha du bureau de Mr. Verlac plutôt confiant. Il toqua à la porte et entra lorsqu'il en reçu l'autorisation. Le blond reposa son stylo et ferma le cahier sur lequel il écrivait en voyant Jace.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna Sebastian.

Jace s'exécuta et lui tendit son papier. Son patron lut les mots avec une expression neutre, chose stressante pour l'employé face à lui. Finalement, il posa la feuille sur son bureau et attrapa un stylo noir avec lequel il commença à écrire sur le papier. Jace le regarda dépité lorsqu'il commença à barrer des paragraphes entiers. Finalement, après avoir barré plus de la moitié de son contenu et souligné le reste il le tendit au blondinet qui le reprit avec un soupire.

\- Il y a deux-trois petites choses à revoir, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Jace acquiesça et s'en alla les épaules voûtées. Raphael l'attendait dans leur bureau mais il était déjà en tenue de moto.

\- Alors ? demanda l'hispanique en le voyant.

\- Je dois tout recommencer, annonça le blond en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

Raphael fronça les sourcils. L'article n'était certes pas le meilleur de l'année, mais il était tout à fait correct. Il attrapa la feuille des mains de Jace et la relu avec les annotations de Sebastian. C'était de l'acharnement, rien d'autre.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ? proposa le garçon.

\- Je dois finir ça.

\- Je peux t'aider, insista Raphael. On peut commander Japonais ou un autre truc à manger puis bosser dessus, ça ne me dérange pas.

Jace haussa les épaules accepta son offre. Après tout, Raphael avait l'habitude de ce patron, il devait mieux connaître ses attentes que lui.

\- Faut que je repasse chez moi vite fait, donne-moi ton adresse.

Raphael acquiesça et envoya un message à Jace avec toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, hello !_

 _C'est vraiment le bordel en ce moment, je n'ai pas du tout commencé le chapitre 6, je n'ai donc plus qu'un chapitre d'avance ça craint !_

 _Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire ni même de lire..._

 _Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir de quoi poster d'ici deux semaines. En plus je vais bientôt partir en vacance à l'étranger donc il y a de fortes chances que je ne poste rien pendant une semaine. Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même._

* * *

Lorsque Jace frappa à la porte de chez Raphael, il fut surpris de la voir s'ouvrir sur Simon.

\- Jace ! s'exclama le garçon avec un sourire radieux.

\- Simon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le blond.

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent et il regarda ses chaussures pendant quelques secondes avant de se décaler pour laisser Jace entrer.

\- Je vais dire à Raphael que tu es arrivé.

Le blond le regarda partir dans le couloir et resta sur place, un peu gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici et l'appartement était immense.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Raphael pour apparaître aux côtés de Jace, il ne portait pas son costume habituel, mais un pantalon de sport et un débardeur blanc. Ce qui surprit le plus Jace fut le sourire qu'il arborait en entrant dans la salle. C'était si différent de l'expression qu'il avait constamment sur le visage quand il était au boulot.

\- On s'y met ? demanda l'hispanique.

\- Sûr ! répondit Jace en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé en forme de L.

Il s'installa sur le côté le plus petit et laissa Simon s'asseoir aux côtés de Raphael. Il attrapa ensuite ses feuilles et posa son sac par terre puis se tourna vers Raphael pour les lui donner. Le garçon les saisit et commença à relire les feuilles une à une, Simon lisait par dessus son épaule à moitié affalé contre lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas, finit par avouer Raphael. Il a barré des choses importantes et plus loin a mis qu'il manquait des informations que tu avais donné au-dessus. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il cherche à t'emmerder.

\- Tiens, c'est étrange, je pensais la même chose, soupira le blond.

Raphael se mordit la lèvre doucement, sous le regard attentif de Simon. Jace lui aurait bien fait une remarque à propos de ça mais il se retint.

\- Jace, murmura l'hispanique en relevant la tête. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Mr. Verlac et toi ?

Le blond sentit son coeur accélérer. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Raphael prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu sais que Victor travaille pour l'Enclave en tant que journaliste ?

Comme Jace fit oui de la tête, il reprit.

\- Lorsque le directeur de la boite est parti à la retraite, Victor a voulu récupérer sa place. Sebastian essayait également d'atteindre ce poste et sachant qu'il avait plus de chance d'y accéder que lui, Victor a tenté de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Quand il s'en est rendu compte, il a fait en sorte qu'il reçoive des informations fausses pour un article sur lequel il bossait depuis des mois. À cause de ça, lorsqu'il pensait sortir l'article de sa carrière et récupérer la place qui lui était due, il a publié un tas de mensonges et laissé champ libre à Sebastian. Il a même failli perdre son boulot dans la foulée...

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Jace incrédule.

Jace soupira. S'il avait fait un coup aussi bas à un de ses collègue pour un travail, qu'allait-il lui faire ?

\- J'ai couché avec lui, lâcha le blond.

Raphael laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de regarder ailleurs et d'essayer de retrouver un visage neutre. Simon le regardait avec de gros yeux.

\- Le week-end avant mon arrivée dans l'entreprise je suis allé en boîte et il est venu vers moi. Il m'a invité à venir chez lui et j'ai accepté. Je ne le connaissais pas, il ne m'a même pas donné son prénom. Je n'étais pas au courant que j'allais bosser pour lui.

\- Comment as-tu su ? demanda Simon.

\- Un soir quand je suis parti après vous j'ai décidé de faire un tour tout en haut du bâtiment, quand je suis redescendu, on s'est croisé dans l'ascenseur.

\- Merde, murmura le brun.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était lui, se défendit le blond. Il a arrêté l'ascenseur et a commencé à me faire des avances. Je l'ai envoyé chier et là, il m'a expliqué qui il était. Puis, le reste de l'histoire vous le connaissez, le lendemain il m'a convoqué avec mes écrits et m'a dit que ça n'allait pas et ainsi de suite.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua que Raphael se retenait de rire, tandis que Simon avait vraiment l'air de vouloir poser une question.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il au garçon à lunettes.

\- Il était comment ? demanda-t-il.

Jace haussa les sourcils. Sérieusement ? C'était la seule question qui lui était venue à l'esprit ? En y repensant, Jace sourit. Ce ne serait pas son patron, mais un de ses collègues, il n'aurait pas hésiter une seule seconde et aurait accepté sa proposition.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles les détails à moins que tu ne sois dans le délire de la domination.

Simon eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Jace acheva sa phrase. C'était tellement simple de le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, sinon, repris Jace, tu pourrais m'aider à revoir l'article ?

Raphael acquiesça et attrapa un stylo sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant eux. Il commença à écrire deux trois trucs dessus, tout en expliquant à Jace sa démarche. Ils passèrent une heure à travailler et Simon se chargea de commander à manger. Finalement, après leur pause repas et deux heures de plus à bosser, ils avaient écrit cinq textes différents, de cette manière, Sebastian aurait peu de choses à redire.

\- Je suis claqué, soupira le blond en regardant sa montre. Je devrais rentrer il est tard.

\- Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux… J'ai une chambre d'amis.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Jace, soupira le plus vieux. Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si ça me posait un problème.

Le blond sourit et accepta. Il était trop fatigué pour reprendre les transports de toute manière.

* * *

Jace se réveilla péniblement à la sonnerie de son portable. La nuit avait été beaucoup trop courte. Il se leva et alla dans le salon désert. Il aurait bien fouillé dans les meubles mais il n'était pas chez un ami proche du coup il changea ses plans et parcouru l'appartement à la recherche de Raphael. Finalement, il atteint une porte qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son collègue dans les bras de Simon. C'était adorable, il était blottit contre le torse du garçon ses bras enroulés possessivement autour de sa taille. Enfin Jace regarda avec plus d'attention Simon, il était réveillé, mais ses yeux étaient focalisés sur l'homme contre lui. Une de ses mains caressait distraitement les cheveux du garçon. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Jace. Il prit une teinte rouge et stoppa ses moindres faits et gestes. Jace lui sourit et murmura un "je le savais !" qui fit rire Simon. Raphael finit par murmurer quelque chose à cause de l'agitation autour de lui et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il paraissait tellement différent. Si détendu, si joyeux. La source de ce bonheur n'était autre que Simon et Jace se sentit apprécier davantage ce garçon rien qu'à cette idée. Il savait que Raphael n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à atteindre et pourtant, il avait réussi.

Simon finit par se lever et entraîna son copain? avec lui. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et rappela à Jace ces moments qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec ses frères et sa soeur avant de partir. Ils lui manquaient énormément mais il allait bientôt les revoir, du moins, il l'espérait.

Jace prit les transports pour se rendre au travail tandis que Raphael accompagna Simon en moto. Cela lui permit de téléphoner à Alec pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il monta directement dans le bureau de son patron. Mr. Verlac n'était même pas encore là, du coup il attendit sur les chaises devant la porte en relisant ce qu'il avait fait avec Raphael.

Il n'eut pas besoin de patienter longtemps, Sebastian lui sourit en le voyant et ouvrit son bureau. Jace le suivit confiant et s'assit sur la chaise face à lui. Sebastian attrapa ses feuilles et commença à les lire. Finalement il les reposa et regarda Jace droit dans les yeux.

\- J'apprécie votre travail, dit-il. Mais…

Évidemment, pensa Jace, il fallait le fameux "mais".

\- Il y aura quelques petites choses à modifier.

L'employé se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et le regarda barrer les choses une à une. Finalement il reprit la feuille et la relu. Sa correction était totalement inutile !

\- Ecoutez, Mr. Verlac, dit-il en insistant bien sur son nom. Je sais que je suis nouveau dans la boîte et que mon travail n'est pas parfait. Mais, votre correction n'est qu'une excuse pour me faire recommencer cette tâche encore et encore alors qu'elle aurait dû être achevée hier soir. Vous ne faites que barrer des informations que vous me redemandez par la suite. Votre acharnement sur moi est injustifié. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et moi est de l'histoire ancienne. J'ai couché avec vous, puis je suis passé à autre chose, vous devriez en faire autant. Si vous souhaitez vous venger parce que je suis parti sans vous apporter votre petit déjeuner au lit vous feriez mieux de me virer sur le champ.

Sebastian le regarda avec un petit sourire et Jace sentit sa confiance s'envoler. Depuis le début il essayait de sauver son job et il venait de lui tendre une perche pour tout perdre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Holà ! Je suis ultra en retard, comme d'habitude... Cette fois-ci j'ai une bonne excuse, j'étais en vacances et je suis revenue pour ma pré rentrée à la fac. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des étudiants parmi les lecteurs, mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiant que les inscriptions ! Bref, si vous ne le savez pas, après la rentrée on doit faire notre emploi du temps sauf qu'on est je ne sais combien sur le site et que ça rame à mort. Puis rebelote pour les options, résultat j'ai passé 5h30 devant mon pc à recharger leur page à la con et j'ai même pas eu l'emploi du temps que je voulais (parce que si tu as le malheur de faire un autre truc au moment où le site remarche tu peux dire au revoir aux cours que tu voulais)._

 _Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas trop avancé cette fic, mais je me devais de la poster. Du coup voici le chapitre 5, je suis en train d'écrire le sixième, j'ai la trame principal mais j'ai du mal à écrire, du coup plutôt que de promettre la suite la semaine prochaine, je préfère prévoir la poster dans deux semaines. Bonne lecture et bonne reprise :)_

* * *

Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser et à s'enfuir en quatrième vitesse lorsque Sebastian commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il en sortit un agenda qu'il feuilleta silencieusement. Puis, finalement, releva la tête vers Jace et lui sourit.

\- Lundi je vais partir en déplacement pour la fusion de notre firme avec le _Downworld_. J'ai besoin d'un journaliste avec moi et personne ne fera mieux l'affaire que toi.

Jace haussa les sourcils.

\- Si je t'ai demandé de recommencer cet article à plusieurs reprises ce n'était pas pour rien. J'avais besoin de te tester.

\- Me tester ? demanda le blond.

\- Bonne nouvelle, tu as réussi.

Jace s'apprêtait à protester mais repensa au contrat qu'il avait signé il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire...

\- Raphael mérite plus cette opportunité que moi, murmura le blond en espérant le faire changer d'avis.

\- Mais je ne lui demande pas de m'accompagner. Je te le demande à toi.

Il acquiesça et Sebastian fit un signe vers la porte.

\- Tu peux y aller. Retrouve-moi lundi à 7:30 dans mon bureau. Prépare tes affaires pour cinq jours.

* * *

Lorsque Jace regagna son bureau, il s'assit sur sa chaise dépité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit cette fois ? Demanda Raphaël en levant les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur

\- Que je dois l'accompagner en déplacement lundi alors que normalement ça devrait être à toi d'y aller…

Raphaël haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais ça me suffit amplement de le croiser dans les couloirs je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer plus de temps avec lui. Puis je ne suis pas sûr que Simon apprécierait la nouvelle.

\- En parlant de Simon, commença Jace avec un large sourire. C'est du sérieux entre vous ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la mention du brun à lunettes.

\- Plutôt oui, soupira le garçon. Tu aurais dû nous voir au début. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Il m'énervait au plus haut point et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je n'arrive plus à me passer de lui.

\- Awwww, fit Jace en l'entendant parler.

\- C'est étrange parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, murmura Raphaël en fronçant les sourcils. Il est arrivé si soudainement dans ma vie… j'ai peur qu'il s'en aille aussi vite. Qu'il se rende compte qu'il y a largement mieux que moi…

\- Ne dis pas ça. Il tient énormément à toi.

\- Il y a pourtant des choses que je ne peux pas lui offrir. Dit le garçon pensivement.

\- Tu sais, il est rare de ne pas avoir de problème en couple et d'arriver à combler notre partenaire sur tous les points. Puis de ce que j'ai vu, Simon n'est pas prêt de te lâcher.

Raphaël lui sourit et reporta son attention sur son écran. Clairement il n'y croyait pas. Quelques soient les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir ça semblait le travailler.

* * *

Lorsqu'il retourna chez lui il s'affala sur son lit avec un énorme soupire. La journée avait été si longue… il ne pensait jamais en finir. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, pas envie de passer cinq jours avec Sebastian. C'était suffisamment dur de le regarder dans les yeux sans se remémorer leur nuit passée ensemble il allait devoir le supporter plus de la majorité de la journée…

* * *

Lundi arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu et Jace était crevé. Il s'était levé trop tôt pour s'être correctement reposé, mais son travail était en jeu. Il attrapa sa valise et se rendit à son bureau. Raphael était avec Simon devant le bâtiment. Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble et les deux garçons lui souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Il les laissa à l'étage où il serait en temps normal descendu et monta jusqu'au bureau de Sebastian. Son patron discutait avec Meliorn et Jace les dévisagea. Est-ce qu'il se tapait tous ses employés ? Meliorn était beaucoup trop proche de lui pour une simple discussion entre collègues… Lorsque Sébastian remarqua la présence du blond il lui sourit et murmura une dernière chose à Meliorn avant de s'approcher de Jace.

\- On peut y aller ? demanda le garçon.

Jace haussa les épaules, il se serait bien allongé par terre pour dormir encore un peu. Sebastian prit sa réponse - ou plutôt son manque de réponse - pour un oui et appela l'ascenseur. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en bas, il écrivait des messages sur son portable. Une fois de retour devant le bâtiment, il posa sa valise dans le coffre de sa voiture et attrapa celle de Jace pour la mettre avec la sienne. Le blond fut surpris par son mouvement, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir son aide.

Après de longues minutes à rouler dans le plus grand des silences, Jace avait commencé à regarder le paysage défiler.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé… tu as peur de l'avion ? questionna Sebatian au bout d'un moment.

\- Nop, répondit le blond en reportant son attention sur lui.

Jace avait envie de parler parce qu'il détestait ces moments pesants, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Sebastian l'intimidait, il pouvait se comporter comme le parfait connard, comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans l'ascenseur et après agir comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Jace qui s'ennuyait avait décidé de jeter un œil aux billets d'avions et s'était rendu compte qu'ils allaient dans la ville qu'il avait récemment quitté. Il sourit légèrement à l'idée de faire une surprise à sa sœur et ses deux frères.

Ils prirent l'avion sans réellement discuter. Sebastian lisait un tas de feuilles qu'il passait ensuite à Jace pour que le blond comprenne l'intérêt de leur fusion avec cette entreprise appelée le _Downworld -_ ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment le blond s'endormit paisiblement. Il avait essayé de rester éveillé, de travailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, mais ses paupières s'étaient fermées d'elles-même et il n'avait pas pu lutter.

Il se réveilla peu avant l'atterrissage et tenta de s'excuser auprès de Sebastian, mais le blond lui fit rapidement comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

Ils quittèrent l'avion et Sebastian leur fit prendre un taxi jusqu'à leur hôtel. Il les conduits ensuite jusqu'à une chambre où il posa sa valise.

\- Je dors où ? Demanda le blond.

\- Ici, répondit Sebastian nonchalamment.

\- Et vous ?

\- Dans cette même chambre.

Jace regarda la pièce sceptique il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Certes, il était immense mais c'était le seul et l'unique. Sebastian ne pensait tout de même pas qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble ?

\- C'est une blague ? Questionna le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Sebastian ferma la porte derrière eux et reporta son attention sur Jace, un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

\- Puisqu'on ne s'est pas quitté en bons termes la dernière fois je me disais qu'on pourrait rejouer la scène et la modifier un peu, offrit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de lui...

\- Hors de question, le coupa son interlocuteur.

\- Allez Jace… ce sera notre petit secret, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Vous êtes mon patron.

\- Personne ne sera au courant. Je te le jure.

\- Non, affirma le blond. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans votre bureau vous et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé…

\- Non c'est non, répéta le blond en reculant légèrement.

Il vit la mâchoire de Sebastian de serrer et prit peur. Alors qu'il s'attendait à se faire insulter, le garçon acquiesça et lui dit qu'ils devaient partir dans une heure. Il laissa sa valise là où il l'avait posé et après avoir tendu à Jace ses clefs quitte la chambre. Le blond soupira son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait eu envie de dire oui, de céder mais il ne devait pas. Qui sait ce que ce mec avait derrière la tête…


	6. Note aux lecteurs

Hello, non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je m'excuse, une fois de plus, je n'ai pas posté en temps et en heure. Le truc c'est que je suis entrée à la fac et que le temps passe trop vite. Je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû poster le chapitre mercredi. J'ai hésité à le faire là, mais je ne l'ai pas autant travaillé que les précédents et je n'ai pas envie de poster un travail bâclé. Je préfère donc faire une pause sur toutes mes fanfictions (à part peut-être celle que je traduis de l'anglais, ça me fera de l'entraînement !). Je reviendrai bientôt lorsque je me serais avancée de plusieurs chapitres. Peut-être même que je posterai la suite de celle-ci lorsque je l'aurai terminé - pour être certaine de ne plus vous faire de fausses promesses.

Je ne suis pas sûre de poster les autres fanfictions que j'ai en tête maintenant, de peur de ne pas avoir un rythme régulier avec les cours. J'ai plusieurs projets en tête qui m'attendent patiemment mais les cours sont bien plus importants ! Lorsque je reviendrai (dans un futur proche, je l'espère), j'écrirai probablement pour de nouvelles fandoms, dont "Percy Jackson" qui m'inspire un peu trop.

Voilà, une fois de plus, bonne rentrée à vous, j'espère que vos études se passent bien :)

PS: Merci à Ninita qui m'a laissé plusieurs commentaires sur cette fanfiction, commentaires auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre directement... Ils me touchent beaucoup ! :D


End file.
